


The Dream - Wolfstar

by six_ft_undr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Hogwarts, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Minor James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, POV Remus Lupin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 08:43:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20150830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/six_ft_undr/pseuds/six_ft_undr
Summary: Remus and Sirius have a nice day :)





	The Dream - Wolfstar

The smaller boy led his slightly taller boyfriend up to the top of a hill where his surprise was waiting. The school year had almost ended, and they wouldn’t see much of each other in the summer due to how far away they lived from each other. The sun was shining brightly, and the weather was too warm to wear the Hogwarts uniform properly, so the two boys had their Gryffindor robes around their waists; their ties were worn loosely, and their shirts untucked. 

"Where are you taking me?" asked Remus, because they had been walking for more than a ‘few minutes’ – as Sirius had said earlier and Remus’ patience was wearing thin. "We better not get in trouble."

Sirius shook his head. "Don’t worry. We're not even going off the grounds of the school," He said, pulling Remus up the hill a little faster. The two boys walked the rest of the way holding hands and when they reached the top, Sirius exclaimed. 

“Surprise!” 

Remus looked around. At the top of the hill was a red and white picnic blanket laid out on the grass and a traditional woven picnic basket to the side, both shaded by a tall oak tree. Small yellow flowers bloomed around the base of the tree. He smiled and turned to Sirius, who had a hopeful look on his face. "I love it," Remus responded with a big smile on his face.

"it’s a congratulations for making it through another year of your... monthly problems." Remus laughed and watched the smaller boy recklessly flop onto the blanket. Sirius patted the ground next to him and Remus joined him, getting down a lot more carefully to be sure he didn’t hurt himself; he could get very clumsy sometimes.

"What did you bring?" he asked as the black-haired boy reached over to the picnic basket and began to open it. Sirius pulled out several chocolate frogs and smiled, showing them to his boyfriend. "Really?" Remus asked, laughing. Sirius always ate chocolate frogs. "We can’t just eat chocolate! they’ve done research and say that stuff’s bad for you." Sirius still began to open the box until his boyfriend put his hand out to stop him. "Come on Sirius," Remus said, still laughing but meaning what he said. 

"Fine. I’ll get out the backup food I brought," Sirius fake complained. He pulled out a small lunchbox and opened it to show to the taller boy. "Strawberries!" He said enthusiastically.

Remus shook his head, laughing, and pushed the boy over onto his back, making sure the strawberries were placed to the side. He pressed a chaste kiss onto his boyfriends’ lips and continued to kiss around the rest of his face. "They’re only strawberries," Sirius said, while Remus carried on.

"shhhh," he said, laughing, before pressing one last kiss on his boyfriends’ nose. He picked up a strawberry and fed it to Sirius who happily complied and ate it.

They both ignored how cliché they were being and laid down together, eating the strawberries and talking about their year. This often happened in the common room where the two of them would lay on one of the sofas and have long conversations about anything that was on their mind. Eventually the strawberries were gone, and the conversation died out and the two just laid in each other’s arms in a comfortable silence. It was the most relaxed Remus had been all year. He sighed happily with a smile spreading across his face as Sirius moved a little closer to him.

After who knows how long, Sirius’ head perked up from Remus’ chest and he looked out towards the grounds. “Look! The sun!” He said, tapping his boyfriend lightly. 

“It’s beautiful,” he said, after looking up at the sunset. There were rich colours of orange blended with rosy pinks and brilliant yellows and the sun sat on the horizon, peeking over just slightly bringing the last light of the day to the Hogwarts grounds. Remus turned Sirius’ face towards his and leaned in to kiss him.

But he was interrupted by a loud ringing noise. Everything went black and Remus couldn’t see anything. The ringing was annoying and relentless. It clouded his mind and he couldn’t focus on anything else. He forced open his eyes to look around for what the sound was but found himself in a different place to where he blacked out. He was in the dormitory. In his bed. 

He took the moment of confusion to turn off the sound that was coming from his alarm clock. And then it hit him. It wasn’t the end of the year. It was raining. in the middle of October, and he definitely wasn’t dating Sirius. It was just a dream. A stupid dream. 

He groaned while sitting up, rolled his eyes and pulled the covers away from him. The tall boy got up and opened his wardrobe to start getting ready for another day of hell. Pining over somebody who would never be with him.


End file.
